Boys Boys Boys
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: A series of drabbles surrounding our favorite pilots and the people they interact with. Updated weekly sometimes biweekly
1. Spy

Boys Boys Boys

By: Rikku Shinra

Rating: T

Couples: Trowa/Lady Une (yes odd pairing! Yay!)

Summary: Short drabbles about our favorite boys and their relations with the people and world around them.

Spy

When she first met the young Gundam pilot, she was quiet taken with him. She thought the pilots would have been much older than young teens, and had prepared herself to face a large, brash man in him late twenties to early thirties, not a young wisp of a boy who if he turned to the side would disappear. Of the fact that those green eyes where expressive yet void of emotion, other than that cocky attitude he had, and she would have been fooling herself if she didn't admit he was handsome. He was far from an exceptional pilot, if he had been in OZ earlier it wouldn't not have surprised her to see him fight with Noin and Zechs, he was highly talented and could use any suit he was given. Sadly, he put Treize to shame with his expertise and agility with a mobile suit.

"He could be a spy!" Lady remembered Nicholi's warning. She knew the young man was a spy, but unlike many of the high ranking officers around her, he was efficient and deadly and maybe that's why she kept him. They do, after all, say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Also, she did enjoy how he ruffled Nicholi's feathers every chance he got. Lady also couldn't get how much older he acted out of her mind, he was only three years younger than her, but he reminded her of Treize.

Lady recalled the night when she invited him back to her quarters. She smiled at him and offered him a drink, he refused of course.

"Officer Barton, I know who you are." He didn't flinch, or move away, he wasn't running. He did relax, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I know what you're here for." She walked around him like a lioness stalking her prey. "I will stand in between you your mission won't succeed."

His voice was low, dangerous, his eyes hidden behind his hair. Oh how she hated that hair sometimes, it was a perfect mask. "If not me, there will be others. I am expendable, for the mission." She couldn't stop the goose bumps that rose on her arms, or the nagging and gnawing in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help the pain in her chest, _he was expendable_, and she wanted to prove he was more than that. The next day Nichol vehemently expressed his dislike of Officer Barton's promotion to her secretary, after all she was practically sleeping with the enemy.

It would be another five years till she saw him again; the last she had heard was his mobile suit had been destroyed saving his friends. Treize had been gone for nearly five years; this was the fourth Christmas she would spend with Mariemaia. The young girl was extremely smart and one thing she had been asking for was to go see the circus. As they walked the grounds, Lady Une picking at some cotton candy as Mariemaia watched a man swallow flaming swords. The girl ohhed and ahhed as she looked at each attraction tugging roughly on her mom's jacket, her eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight in front of her. A lion and a lioness where walking calmly in the crowd on leashes, a young man between them leading them to the circus tent. The lion growled at a few people, and the lioness snapped at him.

"Lady, look at that!" The girl was absolutely ecstatic, it wasn't every day to see large man eating beast easily handled by one person. Lady nodded, looking at the young man her breath catching. The young man was well enough alive, and doing by far the oddest job she could think off, but then he was a Gundam pilot so working in a circus was quiet normal in his case.

"Can I pet them?" The little girl smiled up at the young man, he knelt beside her and both cats laid on the ground.

"If it's okay with your mom." Lady Une blushed but Mariemaia waved a hand.

"She's not my mom," Une frowned watching the little girl pet the lions. The man smiled at her, telling her non-essential facts about lions, such as the lions tail can be used to signal to pride mates. A young woman ran up to them and frowned.

"Trowa, we need those lions they're on in five!" The man nodded and stood as did the two cats. Mariemaia frowned scratching behind the lioness' ear and stepped away. Trowa sighed and nodded to the two, shaking the little girl's hand. Lady Une smiled at him, blushing as he kissed hers.

"Lady," he nodded to her and walked off. Lady Une glanced to the side where a group of young girls where glaring at her. Lady turned, running into an old woman who was also glaring at her, and shook her purse at her. Trowa Barton had certainly grew up and seemed to have a majority female fan following. She couldn't blame them; she idly wondered what his back would look like once she was done digging her nails in. The old woman glared at her.

"I know what you're thinking!" She hissed and moved away.

It would be another year before they ran into each other again. She had asked Noin to gather some of the best agents she could for a special top secret assignment. Upon entering the meeting room she saw many familiar faces. Heero and Duo where regulars and Wufei was an everyday occurrence, Quatre hid out in the engineering unit and worked down there on vehicle manufacturing but seeing Trowa Barton was a rarity. For a moment she wondered if he actually worked with the Preventers or Noin just pulled him off that board for an assignment.

"Lady, here are our best."

Lady Une looked them over and pointed to Trowa, "does he even work here?"

Duo started laughing, and Heero tried to hide his smirk. Quatre looked at her sadly and Wufei turned away. Noin frowned and nodded. "Preventer Barton is the best in our espionage division and just came back from a mission last week."

Lady Une nodded; confirming Noin was in fact right and stated matter of fact she was running a government agency so they would need to excuse her memory lapses. _I really don't remember any report or him working here. _

"There has been a report of an old mobile suit factory being used near Hawaii." The rest of the briefing was standard. Lady Une stopped the clown before he left, her hand resting on his bicep.

"Yes ma'am?" Lady Une smiled at him. He had differently grown up within the last years since she had first met him.

"How about lunch, when this assignments over." It wasn't a question; she was stating they would be eating lunch together. "Like a date." Trowa smiled at her and nodded following his friends.

It would only be a week after his return when Duo, who claims he was innocently dropping off a report, caught her hastily fixing her uniform and received a punch to the face. Duo was stunned and backed out; the report rudely grabbed from his hand before the door slammed shut and locked. The braided pilot would never speak of it, the fresh marks on the Heavyarms pilot's back in the locker room was more than enough proof to the rest of the pilots that Lady Une's good mood was in more than one way attributed to their friend.

* * *

So I recently re-watched all 49 episodes on Gundam Wing and now being older, and more pro-Trowa than Pro-Heero noticed a lot of things. So there was nothing going on with Lady Une, other than she found Trowa to be her best subordinate, but who's to say in this crazy world they live in something didn't happen? Hmmmm? She was 19 at the time and he was only 15/16 there are stranger things in our own time. I do like this pairing, but then I'd put Trowa with a pet rock and get something from it! This is my newest story and hope to do a few more drabbles about all the pilots, cause after all their just kids and we don't know what has happened to them. And no, Frozen Teardrops is something I do not follow….like why would they even need to put them to sleep!? Did they eat bad puffer fish? Wha? Crazy people.


	2. Daddy Time

Ch 2.: Daddy Time

It wasn't every day, thank God, that the pilots where left babysitting. It was a very rare occurrence, after all they were the best Preventer had and their specialties should and where used elsewhere. However, there were those times when, like all men –boyfriend, father, even brother, where tasked to watch children and this time was like no other. Quatre seemed to be the only one really worried about the children up stairs, the rest of the guys where zoned in on the TV. After all it was a Sunday and football seemed to be the only thing on other than Lifetime movie reruns. Which weren't good when they first aired over two hundred years ago, or where they reruns? Duo couldn't say but when Hilde wasn't home that channel for one wasn't on, how many more Real Housewives of L3 where they going to make? Oh the questions they would ask themselves, but ultimately they were stuck watching football. A man's sport, where big large men in tight pants tackled each other, which seemed prevalent when it rained and Wufei had once and only once questioned the sexuality of his pilots for the sport was kinda gay, a lot gay and Duo shot him a glare and started on about the long history of football.

Quatre glanced up at the ceiling, the children were running around up stairs, yelling and screaming. Being normal kids and he turned back to the game. Duo jumped up cheering as the Brooklyn Vaders scored another touchdown. Duo truly was the only one enjoying himself. Heero had already zoned out and had found another outlet in which to occupy his time – doodling on a sleeping Trowa's face. After all, you should know not to fall asleep at someone else's house, especially when beer is involved. Wufei was mentally kicking himself for agreeing to come to Zero Twos house in the first place and Quatre, being the nice one, was trying to look interested but found himself wondering if it would be easier to do statistics hanging upside down while being water boarded then watching five more hours of football.

As Duo's happy dance ended a loud thud came from upstairs. The children had long fallen silent, and soon a loud wail filled the house. Heero darted away from Trowa as the pilot shot up looking around. Without hesitation, the five pilots rushed upstairs to check on the children only to find them perfectly normal, save Duo's son Duo who sat on the floor, holding his leg. Mariemaia, Jessica and Alexander – Catherine's children and Kathy Po all looked at them from the top of the bunk beds. Quatre frowned and stepped forward.

"What happened?" He was firm and three of the four children on the bed shrunk away. Mariemaia smiled, stroking her Princess dolls hair with a brush. She didn't look at them or even glance.

"We had a vote," it was to the point and stated diplomatically.

"A vote for?"

"For who had to go." She quipped as she separated her dolls hair into sections and began brushing those sections.

The pilots looked at each other, Quatre, Wufei and Duo doing a double take at Trowa. It wasn't an everyday occurrence for children to be diplomatic in any means, but seeing as how Mariemaia was a groomed politician; it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Why did someone have to go?" Trowa asked her and she glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Because we don't all fit up here! So someone had to go, we had a vote and well Duo lost. So we shoved him off!" The little boy on the floor lip started to trembled, "I told him to get his big butt off first, so I gave him a warning." She began braiding the dolls hair, tying it up in buns. Mariemaia hummed to herself, after all they were democratic, took a vote and found Duo was not a good fit for the rest of the kids, she handled it quite nicely or so she thought.

Trowa sighed, "Marie, you can't just go shoving people off beds." The girl looked at him, putting the doll down.

"What's on your face?" Trowa frowned and Duo couldn't help but snicker. Quatre turned away and Wufei and Heero had long gone back down stairs. Trowa backed out of the room and went to the bathroom and stared at himself. Looking back at him was a doodle of a massive penis near his mouth and on his chin where two balls. On his left eye was a monocle and half a curly goatee adored the left side of his face. Thus began Trowa's struggle to remove the marker from his face. Down stairs the guys could be heard laughing, even Quatre.

"I can't believe she pushed him off." Duo snorted, even thought it was his son that ended up hurt. The children were left to play, this time, they were told to share the bed/ kid castle and not to evict anyone, even democratically. Trowa sat down, this time in the chair far away from Heero. The laughing quieted down and Duo sighed, looking at the door. "Hilde is going to kill me." With that, they turned back to the game.

* * *

A lot shorter than the first one. After re-watching Gundam Wing, I found that out of all the pilots, Heero, Duo and Trowa get along the best, and Trowa and Heero definitely have a bromance going on. I do think football is kinda gay, like in hot sweaty guy on guy gay. Come on they wear tight pants! So anyways, this idea came to me literarily a week ago. It was a mix of Kevin Hart and the movie 'what to expect when expecting' with the dads group. Could you image what these boys would do to kids if they had them? The part where Chris Rock's son falls down the stairs is all I see, repeatedly, or when he gets hit with a Frisbee or is it a ball.


	3. What the Future May Hold

Ch 3.: What the Future May Hold pt. 1

Catherine Bloom loved her brother dearly, she also cared for his friends and it made her very sad thinking of the future of the young men that now sat around the camp fire in the circus camp. As she watched them simply sit there, talking quietly amongst them, she couldn't help but wonder – who would take care of them. Surely she couldn't – she wanted to, but she couldn't. She couldn't be there forever, one day she'd have a family of her own and then who would take care of her little brother? Surely not Heero, she narrowed her eyes at him, he was the reason Trowa almost killed himself, and not that weird American kid, Duo, he was just….weird. Quatre was okay, a nice young man, but then he did have god knows how many sisters and Wufei; she was surprised he was even there considering he kept to himself a majority of the time.

She couldn't trust them to look after each other. She had simply sent three earlier in the day to get milk, only to get a call from the local store manager that she needed to come pick them up because they were creeping customers out and kept referring to each other as Zero One, Two and Three. Somehow Zero Three, as he liked to be referred too, had been working there for the last hour and a half and already became employee of the week and was up for a manager position. Sometimes, they really did amaze her and other times she wondered how they could be completely moronic.

Now, they had adjusted fairly well for being child soldiers, Catherine did give them that, but she just didn't feel right that the five of them really had no one to care for them. As she walked away from them, it struck her like a Mack truck backing up, Speed Dating! A devilishly evil grin spread over her ruby lips, there was bound to be someone that each one hit it off with and as hard as Catherine tried, she couldn't help but let a small evil snicker escape. It was the perfect plan. She glanced back and saw five sets of eyes looking at her, a little creeped out. She straightened up and smiled at them, bid goodnight and made her way to her trailer.

Duo turned and looked at Trowa as he reached for the coffee on top of the grate, pouring another cup for himself. "I hope you know man, your sisters kind of scary." Heero and Quatre nodded in unison, both having run into Catherine's bad side. "But it's hot." Heero nodded his agreement, he refused to make eye contact with the clown but he could feel the deep emerald gaze boring a hole into him. If Trowa glared any harder Heero may have actually died, but looks don't kill. Idly, Heero wondered why Duo wasn't getting a death glare, but something's where expected of the braided man and hitting on girls was commonplace. Heero sipped the coffee and turned his full attention to a rock beside his foot.

Catherine couldn't help but look out her window at the campfire. It was fool proof! She flopped into the couch, laptop on her lap, a small smirk gracing her face. The lights flickered with each page change. The smirk turned into a full out grin which looked menacingly as the computer screen illuminated her face. No longer would she have to worry about the five young men's future and what may come. She only had to worry about getting them all in the same area and it hadn't been hard to give their boss a call. Lady Une was reasonable and both had very much in common, so it didn't surprise Catherine that Lady Une readily accepted her plan and had already drafted orders for a very special top secret assignment. And like that, the plan was in motion, now all she had to do was to wait.

* * *

Much shorter than the other two, but this is will be in the story several times. Each chapter is essentially different one shots. This one just happened to be broken up. I love Catherine, she is by far my favorite and I love her 1950s style, she'd be a pin up girl for sure... I have also fallen in love with the HeeroxCatherine ship! Im on that love boat and I love these weird couples. I also love a little DuoxCatherine. So yea,there won't be any yaoi, I know I just eliminated like everyone, oh well.


	4. Into Black

Ch 4.: Duo Maxwell- Into Black

Hilde never really spoke with the other pilots. She had on a few occasions exchanged a few words in polite conversation with Quatre, and once she jotted down ways to kill Wufei. It wasn't that Wufei was sexist, she was actually surprised that he wasn't he just didn't feel women should fight. Understandable, Duo had that same mentality; till she kneed him in a wrestling match and he tapped out. Duo claimed it was a dirty trick, but Trowa took Hilde's side and stated that she used Duo's 'disadvantage' as an opportunity and it was a fair win. Heero agreed and Hilde instantly liked them. But what Hilde didn't like was watching her _Bad Girls of New England_ show one minute and the next choking on her soda, chip and guacamole as Duo's face splashed her screen in some deranged dance, like he was riding a horse accompanied by some old, very ancient song about Gangum, or was it Gundam, she wasn't very sure.

"Sunday Sunday SUNDAY!" Horror took over Hilde's face; she sat speechless as she watched the mattress commercial. Dark bubble carbonation dripped onto the cream carpet of her apartment. When she noticed later that evening she made sure to write it down that Duo would be cleaning up that mess, with his braid if need be!

Scantily clad women in teddies and other night time wear danced behind the God of Death, his braid whipping wildly, a buxom woman seating behind him on his mattress horse. Hilde distantly felt her eye twitching; the woman looked very similar to her other than the massive amount of silicone she had injected into her breast.

"Come on down to Maxwell's Mattress Emporium!" Hundreds of thousands of mattresses filled the screen, along with girls and Duo jumping on a few in a pillow fight. Duo turned to the camera smiling like a nerd who just got his first boob. Hilde knew that wasn't true but Duo looked like a complete idiot in his little black suit, white shirt, bow tie and that grin. Oh how Hilde wanted to beat Duo's face in, with a pillow made of iron and Gundanium.

Hilde as much as she wanted to change the channel so badly, the train wreak of mattresses, pillow stuffing and scantily clad women kept her stiff with astonishment. Duo was known to be slightly off, he wasn't as brooding as his friends and when he was, he quickly got out of that. It was a rather depressing state to be in, especially with Duo. Hilde was left to wonder – who hired Duo to do this stupid commercial?

As it came to an end, the wacky waving inflatable man in the background started attacking the girls and ultimately Duo was pinned under it. It rippled over him, pinning him to a mattress as the commercial came to an end, his abnormally girlish screech being the last thing before _Bad Girls of New England _returned.

It was a few seconds more before Hilde realized her show was back on. Coming out of her trance, she couldn't help but smirk and channeling Wufei for once she stood, stepping into the guacamole that had ended up on her floor. Not minding the mushy green goo for the time being, she thrust her fist in the air, smiled gleefully and cheered, "Justice!"

Oh yes, justice came and squashed Duo Maxwell like a small little bug, with its wacky waving inflatable hand of steel. Hilde hobbled past her bedroom and glanced in at the sleeping man in her bed. His arm was in a cast and his foot in a boot, maybe she would clean up the soda and guacamole stains in her carpet. Maybe. As she washed her foot off in the bathroom, an insistent knock was heard at her door. She hastily opened it taking a step back and welcoming Quatre into her apartment. The blonde smiled at her as he fixed his pressed suit.

"Is Duo around?"

Hilde nodded, "yea, but he's sleeping right now. You know, pain meds and all."

Quatre nodded and reached into his suit jacket, "this is for him." Hilde's eyes widened as a large stack of hundreds was placed in her hand. She looked up at Quatre; realization slapped her in the face like a pimp. Quatre's smile, while genuine it wasn't his normal bright and joyful one. It was one of a man who lost a bet fair and square.

"Please let Duo know that if he does ever decide to sell any type of mattress that my phones are blowing up with orders." Hilde nodded, slowly closing the door behind Quatre as he left. She looked back at the money in her hands and smiled. Duos little bet just sent them into the black. They could comfortably close the junk yard down and not have to worry about anything for quite a few years.

* * *

I love Hilde, she's just so awesome and I love that she shows concern for Duo. And while I don't agree with Frozen Teardrop, I love that these two where put together! Yay for Hilde and Duo! As Trowa happened to point out in episode 2 when he's fighting Quatre, yes groin kicks are open! Tro-tro fights dirty, real dirty. On another note, when I first heard Gangum Style I swore he was saying Gundam Style. It was my favorite song till I realized what he was saying; now I hate it.


	5. First Kisses Part 1

Ch 5. Pt.1: First kisses

A girl's first kiss is one of great importance. Some like to be asked, others want to be swept away on their feet, their breath taken away and their hearts sent racing, soring to the sky. For guys, it's much more different. Some guys are shy, others are passionate. Others really don't know what is going on when a girl kisses them. Some are little kids, others are teens and some are grown men. However, its universal - a first kiss is important and forever lasting.

Heero's first kiss was with Relena of course. It was short and sweet, just a simple peck on his lips. It was fresh after the war, many months after the Mariemaia and the Barton Foundation uprising. It had been a glorious day on the beach, a little too warm for the Sanq kingdom but perfect as far as first kisses go. While it was short and sweet and on the cheek, the world quickly learned of the innocent gesture and soon the seedling of romance that had sat between the two for years was quickly shut away behind closed doors, after all it wasn't proper for a girl of Relena's standing to be flirting and canoodling with a boy of Heero's upbringing, even though no one knew much of him. For Relena, Heero would always be her knight.

He would leave small gifts for her, a rose, a teddy bear and Relena would always yell for him to hand it to her personally next time. So it was very surprising one night when she entered her estate and all her maids, the housemen, and even Pagan, her butler stood in the foyer all smiling widely. For they knew the ins and outs of her relationship, how the knight and the princess would sneak off and for many years they were quite good at keeping it a secret. But never before had they stood unified in front of her, barring her from going deeper into her residence.

One of the housemen stepped forward brining a large bouquet from behind him. Relena frowned taking the card in in and read it over. Pagan coughed, he was getting much older and his health was beginning to decline.

"Miss Relena…please what does it say?"

Relena blushed, her eyes tearing up, "will you marry me?"

She looked at the houseman; she wasn't surprised to see Heero standing before her. She glanced at his hand, at the small box that held a very modest ring. She was speechless, and she nodded vigorously as her knight knelt in front of her sliding the ring onto her finger.

* * *

For Duo, it was much more romantic, at least from Hilde's view point. He had barely made it into L2 when she pounced. The fall of OZ and White Fang was a joyous occasion in the colonies and people had every right to party. People had literally flooded the streets with glee and as she saw him walking through the crowd, a prideful grin on his face she couldn't help but jump into his arms, wrapping her own around him the minute she laid eyes on him. She pulled away from him and smiled widely, gosh how she had prayed and hoped he would make it and now, he stood before her that goofy little grin of his plastered crossed his face.

"Didn't think you'd miss me that much Hil-,"She cut him off with a kiss. Her hands resting on the sides of his face, her fingers tangling in his hair; she could feel his eyes on her, wide and surprised. Slowly he got into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her possessively. Confetti rain down around them as the crowd cheered; for once they would be at peace and unbeknownst to them, one of their heroes where amongst them, not more than a child.

* * *

This is 3 parts, and some are light hearts, some more emotional. So yea, let me know what you all think.


End file.
